Study Date in the Rain
by SlippingHopes
Summary: Neji and Gaara have been friends through out high school.Fate has paired them in almost every class sence freshman year, but will fate push the two closer than just friends?


Yet again I wrote a story as a dare. I wrote this as a challange and a gift for a friend of mine who loves Gaara. I needed to pair him with someone so I decided to go with one of my favorite characters...Neji...(and sorry about the name...I'm not good at coming up with names)

Wel what do you know!!! Some what of a plot!!

(AU: Highschool oneshot: NejiGaara)

~*~Study Date in the Rain~*~

I sighed as I took notes on the history lesson and tried not to fall asleep, but

Madara-sensei's voice was beginning to get annoying.

A loud snore directed my attention to the blonde boy sitting behind me.

Naruto was asleep…again. The dark haired Uchiha next to him was balancing his chair on the two hind legs and he had his eyes closed. I glanced over at the red haired Gaara at the other end of the room.

He was looking disapprovingly at the two boys who weren't paying any attention to the class.

"Pssst…Neji…"

I looked to my left and met the gaze of Sakura.

"What…?" I whispered back.

"Wake them up befo~"

"NEJI! SAKURA!"

Madara-sensei's angry voice caused me to snap my head to the front of the class.

He looked behind me and sighed. He made his way over to the sleeping blonde and slammed the book he was holding on Naruto's desk.

The blonde let out a yelp of surprise and Sasuke almost toppled over, catching himself just in time. I sighed and stood up as the bell rang to change class. I gathered my things and walked out of the class room and continued to my next class.

"Neji…"

I turned around and Gaara walked over to my side.

"What is it?" I asked.

Gaara and I knew each other sense we were freshmen and by some twist of fate we have had almost every class together. Now we are juniors and we have all but one class with each other.

"I need to go to the library after school today."

"So…"

"So I need help with my English assignment."

"Okay….Any reason to get away from home is a good reason by me."

Gaara sighed.

"I really don't want to go to art…"

"Then why did you sign up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He just shrugged.

"NEJI!! WAIT UP!"

I sighed as Naruto joined my other side.

"What is it?"

"I need to borrow your History notes."

"What?! No way!"

"Com'on! If I fail this class, I'll lose my job!"

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep," I said reaching into my bag and pulling

out my notes even as I spoke.

I handed him the notes and with a sigh of relief he said thank you and trotted off to join Sasuke.

Gaara sighed.

"What?"

"I really,_ really _don't want to go to art…"

When we entered art class, Deidara-sensei and Sasori-sensei where arguing yet again about deferent styles of art.

I sat down and Gaara sat next to me.

It wasn't long before the tardy bell chimed and a few last minute stragglers rushed into the class room.

I pulled out my sketch book and suffered through another class of boring drawing lessens.

* * *

Next class was P.E.

"Gawd…P.E is such a pain…" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, that joke grew stale two years ago…" Sasuke said as he changed into his sneakers.

For you see our gym teacher is Pain-sensei.

I had to lace up my tennis-shoes because some prankster cut everyone's shoe laces.

Gaara stayed behind and smirked at me… (somehow he avoided the pointless prank)…

When I was finished, Gaara and I rushed out onto the court just in time to be paired on opposite teams for a dodge ball session.

I was on a team with Kiba, Sasuke, Temari, Hinata, and Sai.

Gaara was teamed with Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro.

As soon as Pain blew the whistle Sasuke casually walked up, grabbed a ball, tapped himself with the it, said, "I'm out.", and sat on the wall.

I sighed and threw a ball at Kankuro, but missed.

Sai hit out Ino, Kiba got Shikamaru before getting hit by Gaara, Temari got Kakuro and Gaara out, I got Sakura before I was hit in the head from behind(…Hinata has terrible aim…), and the remainder of my team gained up on Naruto.

We played several games before we had to change back in to out school clothes and get ready for our next class. As soon as the bell rang, almost every one rushed out to go to lunch or to their next period.

Gaara and I had lunch with Kankuro, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto so we all usually sat together.

The conversations between the five of us usually turned down the gutter during the first five minutes.

Kankura was the one who usually started it though.

Today's lunch was spaghetti and meatballs.

Kankuro sneered and said, "Hehehe…I have more balls then you…"

Naruto and Kiba laughed…Gaara hung his head in shame at his older brother,

I sighed, and Sasuke said, "…I don't get it…"

Naruto laughed even harder…Even I couldn't conceal my smirk.

* * *

After lunch it was time for Chemistry with Itachi-sensei. I walked to class with Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto, but we were joined by Temari, Hinata, and Sai.

I sighed as the two girls began to talk about and giggle over pointless things.

As I entered the class room, I was greeted by the smell of many chemicals.

Itachi was leaning against his desk, reading a book.

When the bell rang, he sighed as three students rushed in and quickly sat down.

He removed his glasses and cleaned them on his clean, white shirt.

As Gaara pulled out his note book, I prepared for the class.

"Today we will learn about Protons, and Electrons. Sasuke, will you come up here for a moment."

Sasuke sunk in his seat.

"Sasuke…."

The younger Uchiha sighed and walked up to the front of the room, muttering, "I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life."

"Sasuke, could you please tell the class which of these~" Itachi-sensei pulled out three models of what I assumed where a Proton, and Electron "~ is a proton?"

The dark haired teen sighed and pointed to the ball with a plus on it.

"Correct…Naruto come up here, please…."

The blonde hastily joined Sasuke's side.

"Protons~" Itachi handed to the model of a ball with plus on it to Naruto "~

and Electrons~" he handed the ball with a negative symbol on it to Sasuke "~ are opposites and they~" Itachi pushed the two young men together "~attract," he finished with a smirk.

Naruto's cheeks where a pail, pail pink and Sasuke was hanging his head in shame.

"You can return to your seats…We are going to do an experiment with these two particles. Now on your desks you will find four different chemicals…You will only be using three of these, so pay attention and write this down."

Naruto just watched.

"First add the blue liquid… Then the purple… Then the yellow…. When done, correctly you will get a gray fog… This is the reaction of the Electrons and the Protons bonding… After about five minutes you will begin to see the chemicals solidify… If understood you may begin. "

Naruto jumped right in.

"This isn't so hard…"

Gaara and I proceeded paying special attention to the colors.

Just as gray smoke rose from our beaker, Sasuke yelled," NARUTO WAIT!"

A loud bang caused the entire class to look up.

Naruto's face was blank. As he looked at Sasuke, he smiled and chuckled.

"You idiot…"

* * *

Next class was Biology with Kisame-sensei…Then came Econ. and gov. with Kakuzu…

And then was the only class I had without Gaara.

While I was in Religion with Hidan-sensei, Gaara had English with Saratobi-sensei.

Religion isn't as bad as one might think, but Hidan-sensei is an extremely religious man…

* * *

Last period was Sex ed.

Gaara met me outside of the class room and we ended up sitting next to

Kankuro, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto.

We had two Sex ed teachers; Kakashi-sensei and Jeryia-sensei.

The men had Kakashi-sensei and the women had Jeryia.

As the bell rang the majority of the young men snickered as Kakashi-sensei walked in a full three minutes late.

"Today class, we are going to talk about the female anatomy."

Kakashi tacked a poster to the wall and as it unfolded, a nude woman was displayed.

Kankuro whistled, but was silenced as Gaara threw his binder at his head.

Kakashi sighed.

"Let's try to be mature, shall we…We will also learn about the male

anatomy."

A few sighs rippled threw the class.

"I know, I know, but the school board says both male and female reproductive organs must be taught."

* * *

The class passed rather slowly.

When the final bell rang, Gaara and I walked down the hall.

"So which library do you need to go to?" I asked.

"The one down the street….Let's just hurry and get the fuck out of here…"

I nodded and we left the school building as fast as we could.

The walk to the library wasn't a long one, but I didn't want to go home strait away.

As we walked into the large library, we were greeted by silence. Apparently we were the only ones in here.

I sighed.

"What?" Gaara whispered.

"Nothing…Let's just get you some books and go up stairs."

He sighed and we each picked out ten books.

"When the hell is this essay even due?" I asked.

"Next week…"

We walked upstairs to the small privet rooms and chose the room closest to us.

I set the books down and slumped in an empty chair.

I smiled to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing…It's just that…That fucking Sex Ed. lesson…."

Gaara smiled as he wrote something down.

He looked up at me, but I was looking out the window.

"Shit…"

"What?" Gaara asked.

"It's about to rain."

Gaara stood up and moved closer to me, so as to get a better look.

"Guess your right, huh…"

He hovered over me staring at the window.

I smiled and touched the base of his neck.

He sighed.

"If we do this, I'm going to be seme," Gaara said looking at me.

"Excuse me....?" I asked with a smile as I pulled him closer, staring at him with a serious expression.

He sighed and blushed slightly as he sat on my lap. I undid the button of his jeans and slipped my hand down his pants. I enjoyed his shivers as I stroked the already aroused teen. He panted slightly and he sighed in content as he pressed his back to my chest.

I slipped my other hand up his shirt so I could feel his warm skin. As I smiled at his reactions, Gaara unbuttoned my jeans and placed his hand on my inner thigh, a low chocked moan sounding in his throat.

I lightly touched him as I kissed his neck. He gasped when I tasted the thin skin.

I pulled his head closer to mine and kissed him. I thrust my tongue in his mouth to not only deepen the kiss, but to challenge him. Non surprisingly, he met my challenge. He stood up and knelt down.

It didn't take me long to figure out what he was up to.

I couldn't stop the sharp gasp that escaped my lips as Gaara took my being into his mouth. I was slightly out of breath when he stood up and began to button his jeans.

I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked buttoning my jeans as well.

"If we're going to do this, a library isn't a good place to start; someone could walk in."

I sighed and gathered my book bag as he hastily did the same.

As we were walking down the street, it began to rain, so we ran to his house (it was closer and no one was home). The door wasn't even fully unlocked when Gaara wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. As soon as the door was open, Gaara pulled me inside and quickly shut and locked the door behind him. Gaara-who was shorter then me- grabbed my arm and led me to his bedroom.

No lights were on and it was rather dark in the house, but it didn't matter. As soon as we were in his room, Gaara wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me yet again. Before I could even react, Gaara was scrambling to unbutton my pants. After he succeeded, he slipped his hands in my jeans.

I gasped as he took hold of my throbbing member……His hands were cold…..

He backed up, pulling me with him. Unable to see, I was forced to be dragged along.

He backed up until he hit the wall hard. I slid my hand under Gaara's shirt and pulled the garment up over his head. A flash of lightning lit up his face and I saw a blush painted on his cheeks. Then it was dark again. I felt his tongue slip in my mouth.

I quickly unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground. I gripped his leg and hooked it around my waist. Another flash of lightning revealed Gaara's flushed face. I locked my lips to his.

I pulled back just in time to see a flash of lightning light the room and to see the bed right next us. I picked Gaara up and threw him on the bed. Yet another flash of bright light lit up Gaara's body. His face was flushed, his nude body pail in the slightly blue tinted flash.

I crawled on top of him and kissed his neck (I miss judged where his lips were). I licked the soft flesh of his throat, his jugular pounding under my tongue. He moaned slightly as I stroked his manhood.

"Just enter already…," he gasped tangling his fingers in my hair.

I smiled.

Another flash revealed his lustful face. I had to oblige. I thrust into him as he pulled off my shirt and kicked off my jeans, a low moan escaping his lips.

This aroused me even more. I pushed into him again. Another moan. I kissed his lips and then his neck, his chest. I kept trailing down until I reached my goal. I enjoyed his shivers as I brushed my lips against it. He moaned and shifted a little. He gasped I took his entire being into my mouth. His shivers grew more intense with each passing second.

"N~neji…" he moaned quietly.

He was just about to release when I let him go. He shifted to the side again. I was starting to get pissed off by Gaara's constant movement. I sat up and pulled him to me. He moaned as I pulled him onto my erection, I wrapped a firm hand around his manhood and proceeded to massage it as he moaned my name.

I smiled in the dark as he moaned steadily loader. He placed his hands on my knees and shifted. I smiled as another moan escaped his throat.

"I~if you don't stop, I~I'm going to c~come…" he said, pushing his back to my chest as he spoke.

"I'm…counting on it," I whispered as thunder rolled through the room.

I wrapped my free arm around his waist and thrust into him as my other hand massaged him. He moaned loudly and after two thrusts, he came with a loud moan, my name passing through his lips, but I wasn't done yet.

I released him and wrapped my right arm around his waist with my left arm.

I pressed him to my body and thrust into him hard.

He moaned louder then I expected. I smiled and thrust into him again.

"NEJI!" he moaned.

I was getting closer and closer to climax, but his moaning my name made that happen even faster.

With one last well placed thrust (and a particularly loud moan from Gaara), I came with a low moan.

When it was finished, Gaara and I fell back on the bed. We were both out of breath.

Gaara lay next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. I smiled as he rested his head on my chest. Once again I had proved why I was seme.

The next day at school was just like any other, but this time Gaara and I had a secret and that secret would most likely grow tonight at my place….

_**The End**_


End file.
